You're better than him
by aosame
Summary: A SuiKa fanfiction. After the war all of the memebers of Sasuke's team left each others... but somehow Suigetsu and Karin managed to meet again.


**This is my favorite pairing and I've been missing the time I wrote about these two... ;u; Read and review please!**

"The war's over..." whispered Suigetsu and looked back. He smiled a little as he felt the wind blowing at him. It seemed like it wanted him to stay. Suigetsu shook his head to the thought. No, it wasn't that. He wasn't going to stay. There was nothing for him anyway.

It was dark already. Karin sat onto a rock next to Jugo. She rested her head onto her hands that she leaned against his legs. She looked forward. The only thing she saw was Sasuke... and Naruto... and Sakura. Her eyes were tired. She was tired.

"Do you think he will leave us?" the Uzumaki asked quietly from her teammate. "I don't think he even remembers us anymore..."

Jugo shrugged. "I have no idea what he thinks... but I think this is what he wanted. After all, we were here only to help him reach his goal."

"Goal?" Karin raised her brows and turned to look at him. "Which one of them?" she asked sarcastically.

"All of them."

Karin took a deep breath before covered her eyes with her palms. She felt so lonely. "I never even thought this could happen... B-but they're Konohagakurians so I guess it makes s-sense..." She took her glasses off. "Guys... where are you heading?"

"Where's Suigetsu?" Jugo asked and looked at Karin. "I haven't seen him for a while... I though he was with you."

"Me too... not that I'd care about his whereabouts." She really did. Because she though it would make her feel better if he annoyed her a little. So she could think about how to kill Suigetsu... not about Sasuke...

So, the years passed. 3 years after the war. None of them had seen each other after that day.

"This place is always so cold..." murmured Suigetsu and put his hands onto his hip. "I'd like to know where he lives..." he thought. He was looking for Chojuro. APPARENTLY he didn't live in the place Suigetsu called 'snow world'.

"Well there's snow, it makes the place so cold", said a voice from behind.

"Who the he-", Suigetsu turned on his tip-toes and crossed his arms. "And who might you be?" he asked from the character in front of him.

"I'm not that different am I?" she asked. "C'mon. You may not have brains but I'm totally unforgettable..."

"SASUKE!"

"...No... I'm not Sasuke..." the girl coughed and raised her brows as she fixed the position of her glasses a little.

Suigetsu gave her a quick shrug. "I thought you'd ask 'where' or something", he grinned. "Of course I remember you, Kar", he smiled a little. "How are you and the others?"

"Me and the others? Jugo went back to that... that place he came from. I don't know, I guess it was some kind of lab of Orochimaru's. Sasuke lives happily ever after with that pinkette and that bijuu boy."

"Bijuu boy? Your cousin? Naruto?" Suigetsu tilted his head a little.

"You remember him but not me?!"

"Sasuke talked about him so much... and he is the hero after all", the Hozuki explained. What did she even think? "So... how are you doing then?"

Karin didn't answer. "Are you looking for the swords?" she asked, not really interested about it.

"I asked first!" Suigetsu said with an angry pitch in his voice.

"..." she shook her head. "I think I'm doing okay."

Suigetsu blinked a couple of times. Something sure was wrong, Karin didn't even want to complain about... well, what they were talking about. He didn't remember anymore. "When a girl says they're 'okay' after a quiet moment it must mean there's something wrong..."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"..."

"Is it because of Sasuke?" he asked and bit his upper lip.

"I haven't seen him for years, it doesn't matter. I don't care about him anymore", the redhead answered and looked away.

Suigetsu smiled and placed his hand onto the girl's shoulder. "He chose Sakura didn't he?" His voice was warm and Karin could feel it. She turned around holding her tears and pressed her cheek against his chest before hugged him.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" she screamed. She realized she was crying but didn't do a thing about it. It wasn't like she would care about what Suigetsu thought about her.

Suigetsu folded his arms around Karin and looked down to see her face. "Don't cry... He's not the one for you... You're too good for him..." he reminded her and played with her hair.

"THEN HE SHOULD HAVE PICKED ME!" she continued crying. Her glasses ere blurry so she took them off and dropped onto the ground.

Suigetsu smiled again. "You can cry if you feel like it..." he said. "But there's nothing to cry for. Just remember you're too good for him."

"Why d-do you keep s-saying that?" she asked and rubbed her red eyes. Then she sniffed.

"Because I care..."

Karin shook her head. "You just told me you d-don't care..."

"Well I changed my mind. Is that a bad thing?" he asked. He didn't drop his smile. "Hey... I'm here."

Karin dropped from her feet onto the ground and cried even more. "W-why are you being so n-nice to me?! I've never d-done anything nice f-for you!"

Now Suigetsu bit his tongue. "I thought we're teammates."

"We WERE teammates, Suigetsu. T-there's no Hebi or... Taka anymore..."

Suigetsu sat down and folded his arms around his legs. Then he smiled wider than Karin had ever seen him smile. "Then I guess we can be friends..."

Karin's eyes got wet again and she was having a hard time keeping the tears in. Then she nodded and hugged him better.

"Don't worry... you can cry if you want to..." was the only thing Suigetsu said before gave her a cheek kiss. "You're still better than him."

After half an hour Suigetsu looked up. He was sitting and leaning against a tree. Karin leaned against him and her head was on his shoulder. She was sleeping. Suigetsu inhaled loudly. "Thanks..." he mumbled before closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about Chojuro and Hiramekarei for a while. He had better things to do. He had a new friend now. Or... maybe she wasn't new... and maybe she was more than a friend. Each way Suigetsu felt happy.

"Nights, Kar..."


End file.
